Gods And Monsters
by RachelDemented
Summary: (wrote this a while back...) Jen's father makes a unexpected visit, and Jack finds out there's more to Jen's past then she's ever let on. Jen/Jack friendship


Gods And Monsters

# Everybody else's girl…

"Oh my god," Jen gasped as she and Jack walked up the driveway to her house. She let her backpack, which had been slung over one shoulder, drop to the ground. 

It was Monday and they had just gotten off of school.

"Oh my god…" She mumbled again, her mouth agape as she stared at the silver Jag in the driveway.

"Nice car…" Jack said, squinting at the sunlight bouncing off the shiny chrome rims. It looked brand new.

"Pumpkin?" A voice called out.

# "Daddy?"

Jack followed Jen's gaze up to the porch where a medium build man with graying hair and preppy clothes stood on the porch of the Ryan house.

"D-Daddy…" Jen stammered in astonishment as he came down the porch to greet her.

"How's my little doll!" He asked grabbing her around the waist and kissing her cheek. Jen looked taken aback and started to push away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a small voice, her eyes wide.

"I missed my little girl!" He said, a twinkle in his eye as he held her hand. She slowly recoiled from him, her gaze not leaving his.

"And who's this?" He asked, grinning at Jack. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No…" Jen said shaking her head slowly.

"Hi, I'm Jack McPhee…we're just, uh, friends." Jack smiled shyly and held out his hand. Mr. Lindley shook it.

"Well, let's get inside! Your grandmother made up some sandwiches and I'd like to catch up with my little girl!" He patted her backside as she stood there, speechless, before turning and heading up the walkway and disappearing through the front door. Jack took two steps forward, then glanced back at Jen.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Y—Yeah," Jen said, suddenly snapping out of her trance. Her face went pale and she stared at the ground.

"Hul-lo? Earth to Jen?" Jack said taking a step back towards her.

"Um, yeah." She said looking up again. "Okay…"

Throughout lunch, Jack noticed how quiet Jen was. She didn't touch a thing on her plate, and she just kept staring down at her napkin, her lips moving silently occasionally as if she were talking to herself. Mr. Lindley told stories of Jen when she was a little girl, and Grams laughed happily as if enjoying the company of her son-in-law. Jack laughed, and smiled politely at some of the lamer jokes, but Jen just sat there. She had shrugged a few times when her father had asked her if she remembered this or that, but her eyes never left that napkin, and her voice never rose to join the conversation.

She was very withdrawn…

"I'll see you in the morning," Jack said as he slid his backpack up on his shoulders.

"Okay," Jen said, her arms crossed as she stared off into the distance as if lost in a deep thought.

"You okay?" Jack asked, frowning at her.

"Huh?" She looked up at him for the first time all afternoon. "Oh, yeah…it's just…" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "…Weird."

"You're dad seems like a nice guy… Glad I could meet him," Jack gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then turned and left.

"Hey," Jack said as Jen rushed out the front door to meet him. It was still early, and the air was cool. Jen looked distraught as she walked down the walkway and passed him without as much as a nod. She was dressed very simple today: her hair in little pigtails, a pair of jeans and a black Henley…not much makeup either, Jack noticed.

"Let's go." She said blankly as she turned his direction when she'd reached the end of the driveway and found he wasn't following her.

Jen hadn't seemed herself all day at school.

She didn't eat at lunch.

She walked around with her head down.

She carried the wrong books to the wrong classes.

"Hey Jack?" She started, turning to him as they left the campus after the final bell had tolled, releasing them for the day. Though she faced him, her eyes were somewhere else…"Will you spend the night tonight?"

"Oh, Jen…" Jack said, shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, what with your dad being here and all…I wouldn't want to be intruding."

"Please?" She said, crossing her arms uncomfortably and biting her lower lip. "Please Jack?"

"Well…" He sighed. "Okay..."

"Good." She nodded still staring at the ground. A moment passed.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"I don't wanna go home yet," She said. "Not yet…"

They stayed out late…until almost eleven, at Jen's insistence.

By the time they got in, Jack was ready to climb into bed and go to sleep, clothes, shoes and all.

"Should I sleep on the couch?" Jack yawned, realizing that his old room had been made into the guest room and was probably occupied by Mr. Lindley as they came through the back door.

"No…" Jen shook her head, going down the hallway to the stairs. "Stay in my room with me,"

"Okay," Jack shrugged, finishing his yawn as he followed her up.

Jen lay in her bed, drifting off to sleep while Jack lay awake on the floor.

He tossed and turned a few times before finally getting halfway comfortable. He was worn out.

He closed his eyes, trying to sleep when he heard footsteps out in the hall. He opened his eyes in the dark and heard the light in the bathroom flip on, the light flooding in a seam beneath Jen's closed door. He watched a shadow move back and forth in the light and heard the water turn on.

His eyelids started to feel heavy as he listened to the water run for what must've been for about five minutes. He closed his eyes again as the water was turned off. His mind started to feel hazy and he was almost out when suddenly he heard the door creak open.

Jack rose up halfway, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the yellow light filtering in from the bathroom. Jen's father stepped in, his face turned away as he glanced back at the hall.

As he faced into the room, the light spilt across Jack, and Mr. Lindley jumped.

"Oh!" He said taking a step back. "I didn't know you were here!"

Jack looked at him strangely, rubbing at his eyes.

"…I've got the wrong room!" Mr. Lindley whispered nervously. "I haven't been in this house for so long, I thought this was my room!" He laughed softly as he backed out of the room.

"Your room's downstairs," Jack said skeptically.

"Oh…" He laughed again. "That's right! Boy! I must be tired from my trip up! Well, sorry to have disturbed you…"

"No problem," Jack mumbled.

"Good night."

With that he pulled the door shut, casting the room into darkness again.

Jack heard the bathroom light click off again, and he listened as the footsteps led quickly to the end of the hallway, then disappear down the stairs.

Jack stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to look at Jen's form lying silently beneath the covers, curled up in a little ball, sleeping serenely.

A knot started to build in his stomach.

The next day, Jen seemed almost back to her old self, though she insisted they leave the house early, before breakfast, before her Grams and her father awoke.

"Come on," She said. "I'll buy you breakfast," 

She almost smiled when his stomach let out a low growl.

Jack shoveled down his pancakes as he sat across from Jen in a booth at a little diner in town. Jen sipped her coffee, lost in a daze…

That's all she ordered was coffee.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Jack asked, his mouth full.

"I don't have an appetite…" Jen's voice trailed off as she stared into space, a little frown playing at her lips.

"You didn't eat anything yesterday," Jack said, swallowing a fork full of eggs. He took a long sip of his orange juice. "Do you want some?" He asked, pushing his plate towards her.

She just sat there, staring at the wall.

"Jen?"

Jack noticed how drastically her demeanor had changed in two days.

She slouched, and her eyes were dark… Also she hadn't put that much effort into her outfit today. Jen was considered glamorous by the other girls at school…always up on the latest trends; make-up perfect, never a hair out of place…_ That was her identity._

But not today. She wasn't even wearing make-up.

And her hair, though combed, had not been styled or polished…just pulled back in a messy bun.

And she wore a baggy hooded sweatshirt.

"Jen?" He asked again, setting down his fork.

"What?" She asked suddenly. She glanced up at him, but when she met his piercing green eyes, she looked away again, almost shamefully.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," She said, her voice trembling. "Nothing…I'm just—I'm tired." She lowered her gaze and started chewing her nails.

"Jen…"

Suddenly tears sprang into her eyes and she bit down hard on her knuckle trying to overcome them.

Jack watched her as she started to shake uncontrollably, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried in utter silence.

"It's your father, isn't it." He said in a low voice.

Her eyes went wide as they shot to him.

Then he knew it was true.

"How long has it been going on?"

"H—How did you know!" She gasped in a whisper.

"He came in your room last night," Jack said directly. "I knew something was weird…the way he acted, I don't know…" Jack took a deep breath then looked around the almost deserted restaurant. He looked back at Jen as she covered her face with her hands as more tears streamed down her face. He leaned forward, about to cry himself as his heart was breaking for her.

"How long has this been going on?" He whispered. "Jen…how long?"

He slid out of his seat and into hers taking her in his arms as she cried against his chest.

"Tell me, Jen…tell me."

She started to cry softly into his sweater and he rubbed her back and smoothed down her hair as she let it all out.

"He raped you the other night, didn't he?"

Jen shuddered and her cries grew to sobs.

# Sometimes I hear my voice…

"Please don't say anything," Jen said as she sniffed hard. The tears had long since stopped and she and Jack had walked around the docks all day, skipping school, and stuck in the dark cloud of realization.

"I can help you, Jen,"

"No! Please don't tell!"

"But Jen…"

"No!"

"Jen…"

"No Jack! Please! You—you don't understand what this could do…" Jen sighed wearily, rubbing her hands together nervously. "Please Jack, please! He'll be gone in a week! One week! I only have to avoid him for one week!"

"Jen!"

"Jack!" She stared at him desperately. The fear in her eyes made him stagger back. "Please…" She whispered.

When he looked at her, he saw a fragile little girl cowering within her.

"Jen…" He sighed. "You've been so strong…so able…don't hide anymore,"

"Jack…" Jen said, her voice rising as she stared at him pleadingly. "I am begging you…Do NOT tell anyone! I can handle this…I can! I've been for years! I can't destroy everything I've worked so hard for… No! In a few days he'll be gone, and I can go back to normal…in a few days, he'll be gone…"

Jack stared at her silently, his mouth agape. She sighed and tugged at his sleeve waiting for his answer. His shoulders slumped as gave in.

"Okay, Jen…okay."

Jack stayed over three nights in a row.

Mr. Lindley made no attempts as he had done that first night when Jack was there.

On the fourth night, Sunday, Jack's father called and demanded Jack come home.

Jack stared at Jen helplessly as they waited on the porch for Andie to come and get him.

"I'm sorry Jen," He said as she stared at him fearfully.

"I'll be fine," She mumbled.

Moths danced around in the glow of the porch light.

"If anything…" Jack choked on his words. He couldn't bring himself to finish as he felt his cheeks flush with anger.

Andie's car pulled up in the driveway.

"Stay away from him, Jen…" Jack said as they locked eyes. She nodded sadly and he hugged her to his chest. Andie honked impatiently. "If anything…" Jack attempted to say again. "Just call me."

Jen nodded and pulled away crossing her arms as she wiped her eyes.

He walked down the walkway, and opened the car door. He paused and looked back at her guiltily as she watched him. She tried to offer an encouraging smile, but failed.

"Come on, Jack!" Andie griped. "I'm missing The Simpsons!"

He slid down into the seat and looked at Jen still on the porch beneath the glow of the light. As Andie pulled away, Jack saw Mr. Lindley come out and try to put his arm around her. Jack leaned forward anxiously. Jen shoved away and went back inside. Then the car had gone too far for him to see anything.

"You know, Ethan's called for you like five times since you were gone," Andie said as they came through the door. She slipped off her coat and headed towards the living room to watch TV with their father. Jack paused in the entryway, listening as his father laughed aloud to the TV.

"I didn't do it!" Bart Simpson's voice blasted out. Another spurt of laughter, this time Andie had joined in.

He heaved a sigh and headed angrily up the stairs to his room.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Jack!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all week!"

Jack stared out his window into the dark street as he took a seat at his desk.

"Can you come over?" Jack asked, closing the blinds.

"Sure." Ethan's voice crackled over the line. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," Jack said.

Ethan and Jack had had a short but turbulent relationship. It had only lasted a month at best, and though Jack cared for Ethan deeply…he had been his first sexual encounter with another male…Jack had realized that they were better off as friends, so they both agreed to break it off.

They were good friends…Jack could talk to Ethan about anything, and they often used eachother for advice.

Ethan picked Jack up and they drove to the same diner Jack and Jen had been sitting in earlier that week on Tuesday as her secret had come unraveled at the seams.

They sat across from eachother in a booth, Jack watching as Ethan gulped down his food, barely touching his.

Jack kept recalling the helpless look on Jen's face when he'd left earlier that evening. Then he'd think of her father coming out onto the porch and trying to wrap his arms around her…

Jack became disgusted as he stared out into space, a bitter look on his face as he imagined what had happened Monday; Jen lying asleep in her bed…her father coming in through the dark and closing the door softly behind him…him walking to her bed, aroused as he lay down over her…her starting up, ripped from her dreams, unaware and confused, and suddenly terrified as she realized what was happening, _again_…

It made Jack sick.

_"Smug bastard…"_ He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ethan said, his jaw ajar, his mouth full of food.

"Ah! Not you!" Jack snapped, grabbing up his glass of coke and taking a long sip.

"Oh…" Ethan closed his mouth and swallowed. "Jack…you wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

He picked up his burger and took another bite.

Jack sat silent for a moment.

"Come on, Jack… I know you didn't ask me to come all the way out here just so you could watch me eat…"

"Ethan…I made a promise not to tell anyone this, so I can't say any names." He took a deep breath and sat back hastily, staring at his soda glass. "This is too much to handle…way too much." He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table as he rested his chin in his hands. "Ethan…I have a dilemma. I have this friend… She's a really close—we're really close... And I just found out something horrible!"

"It's Jen!" Ethan interrupted; smiling as if he'd just solved a riddle.

"This isn't a game show!" Jack scowled. "You don't just blurt out answers! GOD!"

"Oh…" Ethan sat back, a little hurt at his reaction. "Sorry…but Jen is the only close girl friend you have so I automatically assumed it was her…"

"Well, it is her!" Jack said, frustrated. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Jack…" Ethan said leaning across the table. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's not that! I'm not mad at you!" Jack sighed angrily. He stared right into Ethan's eyes and bit his lip as he plunged ahead in a whisper. "Ethan, her father raped her!"

_Let them bleed…_

Ethan stared at him in shock.

"How did you find out?"

"He was there Monday when we got home from school…I should've known something was going on by the way she reacted! But I didn't… Then Tuesday, she begged me to stay the night. I was going to sleep on the couch but she insisted I stay in her room. Late that night, he came in, not knowing I was there, and the bastard actually tried to say he just walked into the wrong room! Isn't that disgusting!" Jack grimaced. "I swear! It makes me sick! Anyways… The next day, I confronted her about it, and she broke down…"

"She said he raped her?"

"She wouldn't say anything at first. I asked her if he did, and she just started crying hysterically. I asked her again, and she wouldn't answer me…she wouldn't talk about it. Finally, after an hour she told me how it all started…I guess it was some kind of weird perverse game he played when she was just a baby… He'd tell her there were monsters under her bed, and if she let him lay with her, he'd protect her."

"God…"

"Then the bastard molested her, and told her it was because he loved her, but not to tell her mother because it'd make her jealous!"

"How long did it go on?"

"I honestly—I… She said once, when she was nine, she was out shopping with her mother and saw some girls from a private school wearing their uniforms walking down the street. She asked her mom why they were dressed that way, and her mom explained how they lived at the school…she told her all about how boarding schools worked, and Jen begged her to put her in one.

So when she was in the fourth grade, she was transferred to Sacred Heart and she went there until after her fifteenth birthday, and that's when she moved her…"

"So she never actually said he raped her?" Ethan asked. Jack looked at him incredulously.

"But he did, Ethan…"

"But if she didn't say it…"

"No, Ethan! He did. I know he did! I can feel it!" Jack looked down at the surface of the table. "She's too afraid to outright admit it."

After a moment, Jack continued. "Ethan…she made me swear not to tell anyone! What can I do! She thinks that after he leaves things will go back to normal… She's afraid to tell because she's afraid what will happen to her. Capeside's a small town, and gossip travels fast…if anyone can understand that, it's me. He was supposed to protect her…_raise her, dammit!_ But look at what he's done! Father's are supposed to protect their children! He's victimized her in the worst possible way! And she won't face it, Ethan! She says everything will be fine! She's too afraid to tell anyone… But she needs help…I have to help her…how can I protect someone who chooses to ignore the truth?"

Ethan was quiet. After a moment, he reached into his back pocket and then passed something across the table to Jack. 

Jack looked down at the item concealed in his hands and his eyes went wide.

"A switchblade?" Jack asked, lowering it into his lap.

"I carry it for protection myself…" Ethan said, looking around uneasily. "You never know when you're going to be the target of gay bashing… Just tell Jen to be careful. Tell her to keep it close to her…"

The next morning, Jack got to the Ryan's bright and early.

When he knocked at the door, he was expecting Grams to answer, so he was surprised when Mr. Lindley came to the door.

"Hello, Jack!" He said cheerfully. Jack glared at him. "What are doing here?"

"I'm here to walk Jen to school as always," Jack mumbled pushing past him into the house.

"Oh…well, I was going to give my Jenny a ride today."

"I bet you were," Jack said nastily. They stared at eachother for a moment. "Where is she?" Jack said, finally looking away.

"In the kitchen with her grandmother,"

Jack headed towards the kitchen with Mr. Lindley close at his heels.

"Hey, Mrs. Ryan." Jack said as he entered the warm kitchen.

"Hello, Jack! Won't you join us?" She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He glanced across the table at Jen. She was sipping her orange juice, eyes lowered to the tablecloth.

"No…we're late. You ready, Jen?"

She looked up at him hopefully and silently rose, picking up her backpack, and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Ryan." Jack said loudly as Jen's father watched them from the entryway.

"Bye Grams," Jen whispered as she kissed her cheek.

"Have a wonderful day, children." Grams smiled, and they bound off out the backdoor.

Two blocks away, Jack stops and turns to her.

"Did he do it again?"

She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"No." 

Jack sighed in relief.

"But I lay awake all night imaging it…"

"Jen…you need to admit it to yourself…admit what he's doing to you." She hugged herself and shook her head sadly. "Here," He said finally, digging deep into his pocket. He withdrew the knife and passed it to her. She looked down in surprise and pressed the trigger button. The blade shot out and she jumped. Slowly she pressed the button again and the blade recoiled with a snap.

"Jack," She said looking up at him skeptically.

"I just want you to be able to defend yourself incase…" He sighed and looked away.

"Thank you." She said, stepping forward and hugging him.

He embraced her back and closed his eyes.

# Beneath these dirty sheets

That evening, Jen pulled aside the covers from her bed. Jack had not been able to stay again. His father had demanded he stay home and spend some time with him and Andie.

She had changed into her flannel pajamas and before crawling into bed, she went to her backpack and withdrew the stiletto switchblade that Jack had given her. She looked down at it for a long time.

Her father was out tonight…and he would be leaving tomorrow afternoon.

Tonight would be the last...

_One more night…just one more night._

Jen went to her nightstand and set the knife down next to her alarm clock. She looked at it one last time before turning out the light.

Her dreams were surprisingly calming.

The image in her mind was of Jack, Pacey, Joey, Andie and Dawson all gathered together in one of the meadows on the side of the creek…it was a surreal bright, sunny day and the sky was unrealistically blue… They were swimming. Then they picnicked. Then they took a long row in their boat…relaxing lazily as the sun shined down and the breeze tousled their hair.

Jack smiled at her, and she smiled back…

Pacey hugged her around the waist and whispered something funny into her ear and she laughed…

Things were so normal…she was strong and healthy.

And so happy.

As that dream left her, another came in, darker…devoid of anything comforting or familiar. She started to feel uneasy as it weighed her down, and she winced in her sleep. She felt dizzy and suddenly she was waking up…and then felt the hot breath against her neck.

"Ssh, baby…" the voice whispered in the darkness as a hand went to her lips.

Fear clutched her, choking back her voice as she tried to focus her vision in the dark.

She could smell the martinis on his breath…rank, hot breath. A tear slid from the crease of her eye as she started to tremble. 

He was drunk, and he out weighed her by a hundred pounds…she couldn't move.

'No!' She screamed in her head. 

She was pinned down as he started to unbutton her top. She tried to struggle, but it was no use…he was crushing her to the mattress and his hand was clamped over her mouth and nose so she couldn't scream, even if she had had the courage too.

"I'll keep you safe…" He slurred. "I'll keep the monsters away…"

He leaned down and started kissing her cheek and she turned her head away struggling for air.

"Remember when you were small…remember how much I loved you?" He whispered. "Remember how I always kept you safe?" His hands reached their way down…feeling beneath her panties.

Jen fell still as she felt herself to detach from reality, staring up into the darkness, the tears temporarily seizing up and drying on her skin.

She started to retreat to that safe place in her mind where no one could reach her…

# Hidden away, hidden away…

She inadvertently blinked as she caught herself praying it would all be over in a few minutes, when suddenly she was snapped back to reality.

She started shaking her head frantically and mouthing 'no' as she felt him moving down between her legs.

"No!" She said from beneath his hand as she suddenly found her voice. "No, daddy! No, please!"

"Ssh," He whispered again.

Jen's heart pounded in her chest and she struggled harder. Her eyes darted around the room looking for an escape.

"No!" She cried again, louder this time. He paused, freeing her mouth. "Daddy, stop it!" She cried. "Stop!"

Everything was still for a moment.

Then he started pushing at the band of her panties, trying to work them down her hips.

Jen squeezed her eyes closed and reached for the knife.

She snapped the button, the blade flicked open and she raked it across his face.

# Maybe one day she'll be her own…

He sat back with a start as blood ran off his chin. He touched his hand to his face, then silently got up and stumbled away. Jen pulled her covers up around her as she stared at him flounder in the dark. He paused before the door, looking down at his hands again as the slick blood trickled down his fingers. He suddenly pulled open the door and headed back down the hallway.

Jen looked after him in astonishment.

When the house was silent again, she slowly rose and went to the door, pushing it closed. She leaned back against it, sighing in relief and slid to the floor in tears.

Later, she turned on the light and changed her clothes. She cleaned the blood off the doorknob, then took her pajamas into the bathroom and washed the blood splatters off of the collar. She washed her face and chest. She rinsed off the knife.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time.

She returned to her room, hiding the soiled pajamas in the bottom of the hamper, and the knife between her mattress and box spring. She remade the bed, and then pulled back the covers as she always did before turning in.

She glanced around the room.

Jen was sound asleep when the sun came up.

She woke up and heard a noisy bustling downstairs. She rose, and peeked out into the hallway. There were voices coming from downstairs, and she quickly padded down the stair well in bare feet.

She went to the end of the downstairs hall, and looked around the corner.

"So let me get this straight…" A familiar voice rang out. It was Deputy Doug, Pacey's brother. She watched him silently as he wrote down some things on a pad of paper. He was standing over her father, who sat in a recliner, a paramedic wearing surgical gloves beside him wiping at the gash on his face. "Last night you went to a bar…at that bar, you got, in your words, 'a little' drunk. You stayed there until closing time, approximately 2 am, when you went out to the parking lot to get in your car. Do I have this right so far?"

"Yes…" Mr. Lindley said tiredly.

"…Okay! And then, in your words, some one came up behind you and put a knife to your throat and asked you for your wallet…"

"Yes," Mr. Lindley mumbled sourly.

"…And then, when you refused, he cut you and ran. You came home, went to bed, then woke up and realized the wound might be serious, so you called us."

"Yes, officer, that's exactly what happened,"

"Okay!" Doug said putting the pad and pen back in the breast pocket of his uniform. "I think I've got it covered,"

"Would you like some tea, Officer Witter?" Grams asked as she set out a tray of tea and muffins on the coffee table.

"Oh no, ma'am!" Doug said matter-of-factly. "I am on duty…no caffeine when I'm on 'the job'."

"Not even a muffin?" She asked, holding out the tray.

"Well…" He smiled greedily. "I guess just _one_ would be okay..." He snatched up two when a voice spoke out over the speaker at his shoulder. "Uh…10-4, copy that!" He said into it. "I'm sorry, I have to go Mrs. Ryan."

"Oh well, that's all right."

"Thank you for the muffins…and Mr. Lindley! Don't you worry about a thing! We'll catch the scumbag that did this!" The voice came over the speaker again, and Doug gripped it angrily. "I said I'm on my way!" He yelled. "Sorry!" He laughed when he noticed Gram's eyeing him. "It's going to be a stressful day," he turned and left out the open door.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the ER for this, Mr. Lindley?" The medic said as he spread some medical tape across his chin.

"Um…No, thank you," He said quietly. Suddenly a siren blared outside. It was Doug in his police cruiser. He always blared the siren on his way to a scene. After a moment, the siren disappeared into the distance.

"Well, okay then. This is all we can do here." The medic said, stripping off his latex gloves. "I'd suggest visiting your doctor when you get back home…he'll be able to prescribe some antibiotics to keep out any infection…it might be a good idea…"

"Yes, yes. Thank you."

"Okay, we'll be going now…"

The medics left, and Grams closed the door behind him.

"Serves you right!" Grams said, turning back and scowling at him. "Going to a bar, getting drunk, and almost getting murdered! Some fine example you're setting for your daughter!"

"Evelyn, please…" He sighed. "She's my daughter, I think I know what's best for her."

"You know no such thing!" Grams said shaking her finger angrily. "You know nothing about that girl, and I'm not sure that you ever will! I think you owe her an apology, and then I think you need to pack up and leave a little while earlier than you originally planned,"

"I'm being kicked out of this house?" He asked.

"Yes," Grams paused. "Yes you are! And I'd appreciate it if you hurried along!"

"But Jenny—"

"Jennifer wants nothing to do with you! She's seen through you long ago, and she's quite happy without you forcing your way into her life!"

Jen smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the wall.

"Fine… Let me just get my things."

Suddenly he got up and crossed the room, then entered the hallway where Jen stood listening. He stopped and stared at her silently for a moment… He looked past her and then went to his room and closed the door behind him.

Jen had been holding her breath, and now exhaled in relief.

She turned and bound up the stairs to her room where she slammed the door and curl up on her bed, closing herself in.

Jack became afraid as he saw the ambulance pull away from the Ryan house in the distance. He ran now, across the Leery's property onto the Ryan's and flew to the porch. As he reached the front door, it swung open and Mr. Lindley came carrying his bags and a grim look on his face.

Jack noticed the bandages.

Jack stared at him breathlessly, his cheeks flushed from running.

Mr. Lindley paused to stare back.

"I know what you are," Jack said in a low voice. "I know what you did. You should be in jail right now."

Mr. Lindley took his eyes off of him and walked passed him, off the porch, as if he wasn't even there.

Jack watched him walk over to his Jaguar and start to load his things into the trunk. Mrs. Ryan came out onto the porch, arms folded crossly, but then smiled as she saw Jack.

"What happened?" He asked as he watched her eye Mr. Lindley.

"Mr. Lindley had some trouble at a bar last night," She said in a low voice. "We decided it best if he left this morning instead of waiting for this afternoon…" She shook her head sadly. "Jack why don't you come in. Jennifer hasn't gotten up yet, she's going to be late for school."

"Sure," Jack said, going passed her into the house. He went directly towards the stairs and climbed them two at a time. When he reached the landing he went to the end of the hall, and knocked on the door.

After a couple of seconds, the doorknob turned and it opened slowly. Jen peeked through the crack, and closed her eyes in relief when she saw it was him. She took a step back, and let him in, closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" Jack asked as she flew to his arms and hugged him.

"I cut him…" She said. "He—I…I cut him, Jack."

Jack held her, rocking her a little, kissing her forehead.

"Good," He muttered.

They went to the window and watched as Mr. Lindley's car pulled away.

"Jen…you should turn him in. He belongs in jail." Jack said quietly as the car disappeared down the street.

"No…" Jen sighed and turned away from the window. "He's rich, Jack…he has power. Rich, powerful people don't do time." She lowered herself onto the edge of the bed and held her face in her hands.

"But what he did to you…" Jack said, coming to her side.

"No…it's better this way. He's gone and I can live my life."

"But what if he comes back?"

"He won't…" Jen said quietly.

"Jen…you need to say it."

She looked up at him in bewilderment and started to open her mouth in protest. Jack kneeled down next to her and took her fingers in his. She blinked at him.

"Jen, you have to face what he did to you before you can move on,"

"But I'm fine, Jack." Jen said, smiling uneasily.

"No, you're not Jen. You haven't faced it yet. You haven't faced what he did. I haven't even heard you actually say the words…" He looked at her helplessly. "Say it Jen. Say what he did."

"He—" She started. "He—" She shook her head. _She couldn't! She just couldn't!_

"Jen…he raped you."

"He—raped…" She started to cry. He held her hand and encouraged her with his eyes. "…_me._" She finally muttered.

Jack rose to the bed and sat with his arm around her while she sobbed. 

After a while, she sniffed away the last of her tears and sat up straight, wiping her eyes.

"You know…most girls think of their father's as some kind of god…I think of mine as a monster. A cold blooded monster."

Jen thought back to something her mother said over Thanksgiving…on her one and only visit to Capeside.

_Never marry a cold-hearted man, Jen._

Jen would never marry a monster.

"You need to get help," Jack said somberly, smoothing aside her hair. "I'm here for you, but you need to get real help. Counseling…therapy…_something,_ Jen," He rubbed her back as she sat silently thinking. "Jen?"

"Okay," Jen nodded her head. "Okay."…………………the end.


End file.
